Partial funding for a Conference on Tricothecene, Blue-green Algal and Marine Toxins: Mechanisms, Detection and Therapy is requested. The conference will be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology, July 24-29, 1988, at Copper Mountain, Colorado. Participation of 100-150 scientists, selected on the basis of their expertise and interests, is expected. The conference is a continuation and expansion of 2 previous conferences (1984, 1986) that focused on tricothecene toxins. The subject has been expanded to include algal and marine toxins. The 3 groups of toxins are of great importance in research in several areas including the safety of food supplies and the pathogenesis and mechanisms of action of neurotoxic, hepatotoxic and shock-inducing compounds. The program will be of interest to biological scientists from several disciplines. It has been designed to include lectures on shock, membrane physiology, neurophysiology and organ-specific toxicology of the toxins, providing a basis for participants from different disciplines to understand aspects of the research presented and discussed that may be. tangential to their own areas of expertise. The central theme will be the mechanism of action of the toxins, focusing on cardiovascular and neurological toxicity, and including significant discussion of gastrointestinal, hepatic and reproductive system toxicity where applicable. Detection and metabolism of toxins and prevention or treatment of their toxic effects will be discussed in several sessions. The information presented and discussed will form the basis for further research into mechanisms and prevention of toxicity of the 3 groups of toxins.